


Alec has an issue

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is caught red handed by Maryse and kicked out when her frustration becomes to much. Magnus is quick to pick up Alec when a screaming crying Izzy calls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of life as I know it

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus and Alec aren't dating just yet, but Max and Valentine have died. (I'm sorta twisting things sorry :/ )

Alec went to his room after training with Jace and Izzy to shower telling his mom he'd be down in 10.

Alec ripped off his clothes and threw them on the floor-he'll clean them up after he gets this sweat off him. He entered his bathroom turned on the shower and grabbed a towel. He got in the shower when he went to grab the shampoo he knocked down his razor it fell to the floor of the shower with a clank for a long time Alec just stared at it, he hadn't cut since he met Magnus (though he is too scared to ask out the beautiful man) but the razor sitting there was way too tempting he grabbed it and slid down the wall as he began to cut blood flowing down the drain, he turned off the shower and stepped out into the bath room- he needs his cutting blade it was sharper. He sat down on the floor in his towel and began new cuts sighing and smiling making sure his blood didn't hit the floor only the black towel his was using.

 

"Alec said he would be down in ten, Jace go check on him" Maryse said as she was cooking dinner.  
"Jace left mom with Clary" Came Izzys voice from the other room.  
"Fine I'll go check on him, watch the food Izzy"  
"Yes Ma'am" Izzy jumped up excited to be apart of dinner.

 

"Alec?" Maryse called from the door  
No answer  
"I'm coming in she called" She walked in to his room noticing the bath room door open she wandered over thinking he could be trying to shave, hes at that age right?  
"Alec?"  
Alec sat motionless on the floor covered in his own blood from the elbow to the wrist he dropped the blade he had been using and with out thinking got up and slammed the door in his mothers face screaming "KNOCK" then locked the door and started to silently cry, my mom knows, she knows, he repeated to himself over and over. He heard his mom doing something then shut the door thinking she was gone he got up cleaned himself up and noticed he didn't bring any clothes to the washroom.  
Alec ran into his mother standing on the other side of the door arms crossed.  
"Mom"  
"Alec get dressed Izzys watching dinner so we'll discus this later.  
"O-okay" Alec cast his eyes to the ground. He got dressed extra slow making sure his arm was covered.

"Wow you are late" Jace smirked "What were you doing?"  
Alec started breathing heavy not knowing what to do thinking his mom told and now Jace was making fun of him.  
"Enough Jace, Alec sit beside me tonight" Maryse scowled at Jace patting a seat next to her for Alec.  
"Do I have to?" Alec fidgeted  
"Yes"  
Alec sat through a tense dinner careful not to let on how much his arm was hurting.  
After dinner Alec Jace and Izzy were cleaning up the dishes Alec putting leftovers away and bringing up dirty dishes for Izzy to wash and Jace to clean.  
When he was done Maryse called on him.  
"So about earlier" Maryse began eyeing Alec  
"Sorry"  
"Don't say that you must be feeling sick to do something like that right? A one time thing? Not going to happen again?" Maryse was more demanding then questioning  
"Yes Mom"  
"Okay you may go then" The next few days went by uneventful.

"Alec you coming?" Called Izzy all geared up

"Yes" Alec called after her After a long hard hunt it was Alecs routine to cut, he didn't want to but he couldn't help it he started again and could feel his skin aching to be cut. He headed for his room once he got there he locked the door this time. Alec resumed his cutting position and began to cut it hurt considering it had been so long since he had done this he kept going until both arms were now covered in cuts he washed up and threw the black towel in the hamper. Alec stepped into his room. "Alec" Came his mothers furious voice

"Didn't I tell you not to do this again?"

there was no hiding what he had done he was shirtless with his cuts showing. Instead he got angry himself "How did you get in here?"

"I Have a key"

"YOU CAN"T JUST COME IN HERE!"

"Yes I can I am your mom"

"No You can't"

"Get out"

"What?"

"Alec get out you are not my son, no son of mine would hurt himself for fun"

"Well maybe I am depressed"

"You have nothing to be depressed about!"

"Well maybe you don't know everything mom!"

"GET OUT NOW pack your things good bye" Alec started to pack his things he didn't grab a shirt to put on just stuffed some in his bag along with books and weapons his journal and other clothes. He put his bag on and stomped out of the room. His mother hot on his heels kept yelling at him though the words were lost on him as he grew more and more angry.

"Alec? You cut?!" Yelled Izzy now following them both with a dazed Jace also until they were half way down the street and Maryse yelled at them both to get back inside. Izzy text Alec asking where he was an hour later. Central park on a bench, came Alecs text.

"SPEAK" "Magnus?" Came Izzys sniffling voice (they had become good friends considering they like the same things)

"Izzy? Whats wrong girl?" his voice became softer instantly

"Did i wake you?"

"Yes it is 2am you know"

"Alec was kicked out " She blurted

"What happened?"

"We went on a hunt then mom went to his room after him then then they both started yelling so me and Jace went to look and see what was wrong then they burst from the room Alec had cuts all over his arms and mom was screaming at him how she wasn't his son anymore because he cuts hims-"

Izzys rambling was cut off by Magnus "Where is he? I'll pick him up he can stay with me"

"Really Magnus you'll do that?"

"Yes where is he?" Magnus was trying to stay calm he felt like he needed to go to him fast.

"Central park"

"Okay get some rest dear"

"Oh okay thanks"

Magnus ended the call and threw on some clothes. Magnus saw Alec instantly just sitting on a lone bench shirtless and angry.

"Alec?"

"Magnus?" Alec jumped "What are you doing?" he seemed to realize then that he was shirtless fishing through his bag he grabbed a shirt (long sleeved) and yanked it on. Magnus then grabbed his bag and started walking back towards his car, he was tired and wanted to go back to bed better get this done fast he thought.

"Where are we going?" Ask Alec seeming to follow with out objection.

"My home silly"

"Oh" Alec blushed After Magnus drove them back to his flat (insanely) Alec just dropped on the floor and yawned " I'm tired"

" Same lets get to bed" Magnus then picked up Alec

"Whoa! Put me down"

"sure"

Magnus then dropped him on his bed and crawled in with him. "What?" "Go to bed" Magnus said then went to sleep

Morning came way to early for Alec

"You stop moving trying to sleep here"

"Oh my, oh my, oh my,-"

"Shut up!" Magnus threw a pillow in Alecs face and glared at him then laughed at his expression. "You look so delicious blue eyes!" he then grabbed Alecs collar and pulled him close and placed a soft kiss and his cheek. Alec then chose that moment to hyperventilate.

"Oh Darling do I take your breath away?" Magnus pulled Alec into a bare hug soothing him till he could breath again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing Alec I couldn't help myself I'm always so horny in the mornings."

"You like me?" Came Alecs small voice.

"Yes darling I like you"

"Even after you saw what you saw last night?"

"Yes blue eyes I Love you"

"Oh you-you l-love me?!"

"Yes" Magnus chuckled "It seems I do, now please stay breathing"

"Oh yeah I love you Magnus"

"You don't have to force your self darling I know not all guys are like me"

"That's why I love you!" Alec said as he straddled Magnus and began to kiss him his kisses were sloppy and inexperienced but he felt Magnus get hard and moan deep in his throat. Magnus then threw Alec down on the bed, and rubbed their wastes together both were now moaning and panting. Alec bucked into Magnus, which he in turn smile and placed his hand down Alecs pants

\- DING DONG-

"MAGNUS DID YOU GET MY BROTHER?" Came Izzys voice through the door.

"Fuck! Come on" Magnus said

 Alec laughed and yelled "GET LOST ISABELLE ! LEAVE US ALONE FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES"

"ALEC MAGNUS I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE TO FUCK NOW OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BRAKE IT."

"FINE" Magnus yelled now removing himself from Alecs pants and getting up.

"Finally" Izzy came through the door Alec glared at her

"Go away" He groaned

"Wow Magnus you guys really were going to fuck huh?"

"If you know then leave" Alec said now red as a tomato

"Wow a sex deprived Alec really is bitchy and demanding" Izzy crossed her arms only to see Magnus was getting turned on by this Alec"You are turned on!"

"Oh yes this Alec is so demanding I can't help it I'm a sucker for being bossed around." Magnus shrugged

"Get in the bedroom Magnus and strip I'll be right there and Izzy you are welcome to stay but Magnus and I are going to fuck like bunnies in there so I suggest you leave now."

Magnus went to the room right away now very much so turned on he striped right away and heard Izzy leave. Alec came in a few minutes later and collapsed on the bed Magnus snapped his fingers and Alecs clothes were gone. Alec gasped at the sudden change and began to moan as Magnus took his left nipple in to his mouth. Alec was exhausted and fainted right after he came just from Magnus biting his nipple...... He hoped he never woke up to face leaving Magnus high and dry like that.


	2. Love will conqure all...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec still isn't able to stop he thought after being this close to Magnus it'd give him the power to stop, it didnt and now he doesn't know what to do, he trys to hide this from Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was only sapose to be one chapter but I could not leave it the way I did sorry I know people are going to be mad. I wrote this on mobile, no spell check, I am horrid at spelling and grammer so bare with please point out mistakes if you want.

Alec woke up to purring on his chest and a whispering but angery Magnus 'get off Alec chairmen he is sleeping!' Alec couldn't help but giggle at that. Rolling over dumping the cat off his chest Alec sat up and smiled at Magnus then remembered the night before, and earlier that morning

"Don't be embrassed"chuckled Magnus "I know youre new to this but after I train you it better not happen again!"winked Magnus.

"Train?"Alec asked cocking his head to the left

"So cute and innocent" Magnus patted Alecs head and got up off the bed, he was only in his boxers much to Alecs surprise he was also dressed only in boxers. "ALEC snap outof it Ive asked you three times if you want something to eat!" Magnus brought his arms up and folded across his chest he seemed cute when he was upset so Alec just smiled.

"I am getting you a begal then Ill be back wait here" Magnus turned and snapped on some clothes.

"Cant you snapp some food?" Alec said puzzled 

"I like to mingle darling" Then he was gone

"Im back" Magnus called when Alec didnt answer he wondered to the bedroom amd noticed the bath room door open and heard slight whimpering he dropped the bag of food and ran to the bathroom throwing open the door there on the floor was Alec he used Magnuses razor to cut himself he hadnt known it was enchanted to be very sharp never dulling ,magnus often cut himself by mistake, he should have picked that up knowing Alec cut. No time to waste tho he thought as he knelt beside Alec who had cut way deeper then he had intended to, magnus got to work healing him he picked Alec up and put him on the bed holding him on his lap soothing him as he came to.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked in a soft tone

"Im so sorry, I didnt want to go that deep I just wanted to do shallow cuts butbutbut.." Alec was now hyperventalating and tears ran down his eyes.

"Hey its okay that razor is enchanted its okay I understand I love you Alec" Magnus repeated the I love you part over and over as he rocked Alec in his arms.

"Can we eat?" Alec asked after a few minutes passed

"Yes darling of course"magnus let go of Alec and they wondered to the living room and ate and spoke about meanless things, Alec advoiding Magnuses eyes.

"Alec I need to know I can leave you by your self or do I have to bring you to my clients?"Magnus asked later that day as he was getting ready to leave for a cleints.

"Um.."Alec stalled not knowing weather to lie or speak the truth but before he could make up his mind magnus had picked his coat up and draped it over Alec pulling him along.

"Well go out for dinner after okay?"Magnus smiled

"A reward for being a good boy without cutting?" Alec snapped he didnt know why he did he didnt habe any cut left magnus had healed them all so he was cranky.

"I didnt mean it like that, i ment it more as a put up with my client and be polite and we could have dinner and maybe if the moods right i could begin to train you" magnus looked back to see a speachless red Alec. THATS more lile it thought as he pulled him into his car.

Alec had been left in the car for nearly a hour because he snapped at magnus countless times for nothing so he couldnt meet the client cuz he was sensitive said magnus, great being put on time out alec though countless times.

"So want dinner?"Magnus asked as he returned.

"Have i been good?"Alec asked in return

"Fine we will go home and talk, okay?"magnus didnt let Alec argue that he just turned the music on and rested a hand on Alecs thigh.

When they got back to magnises flat Magnus began to cook and told Alec to take a nap. Alec obeyed.

Alec could feel something warm and pleasent on his lips, soo good he thought and moaned cracking open his eyes he realized it was magnus kissing him, they both smiled and broke apart.

"Dinner time darling" magnus ripped off the blankets from Alec

"Okay Alec you need to stop cutting okay?"magnus had said after dinner.

"Its not easy" Alec said nearly intears, magnus moved closer and held Alec in his arms smoothing down his hair he spoke

"I know darling, but I am right here so come to me when you want to cut and Ill hold you just like this till you feel better deal?" Magnus asked as he rocked his little shadow hunter

"Why are you doing this?"Alec demanded

"Silly sadow hunter I love you so much I dont want to see you in pain." Magnus kissdd alecs neck making him moan loudly.

"I love you too"Alecs voice came muffled, his face barried in magnuses chest, but magnus understood him amd hugged tighter.

"We will get through this Alec I promise, it is late want to sleep now?" Magnus asked knowing Alec had a stressful day.

"Please" Alec sighed "can we just stay like this for a little longer?"

"As long as you need me to darling " magnus kissed the top of his head, Alec fell asleep one hour later still in magnuses arms, magnus picked him up and layed him on the bed and covered him up. Magnus went to the washroom and cried whispering I cant do this over and over again till he threw up. Looking back in the mirror he said with a determine d look, i must do this he said, I can help him, I will help him nomater what I do i can not ever again see him in that state bleeding out of self made cuts it nearly broke my heart, but I wont give up. Set to face whatever may come his way he crawled into bed with the peacefull looking Alec curling into him magnus fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want another chapter?


	3. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just fluff with a little angst/hurt

Alecs' head hurt from crying so much the night before. He groaned rolling over, dumping chairmen on Magnus. Alec jumped a little still not use to being in bed with Magnus. Magnus looked like he had been crying too, his eyes were puffy and red around the edges. Alec was so upset with himself, Magnus so so exhausted he didn't even so much as sigh when chairmen was dumped on him. Alec felt the urge to cut, to punish, himself. But instead decided to make Magnus breakfast, no use in upsetting him more right? 

 

Magnus came to with a pounding headache, and a sore throat. Though something smelt fantastic so he willed himself up. "Alec?" no answer, in fact no Alec at all. Panic welled up in Magnus. 

"Magnus ? your awake? " Alec peeked into the room with a smile on his face and chairmen in one arm.

Magnus dropped back down with a groan. "Tired let me sleep some more" 

"Don't you have clients?" Alec spoke as he left the room 

"Don't ask a question if you don't want an answer !" Magnus curled in bed he was tired. What time was it anyway? a quick look to the nightstand told him 6 am. " Why are you even awake Alec!"

Alec came back into the room to see Magnus throw a pillow over his head. " I thought you were horny in the mornings not grumpy" Giggling Alec sat down beside Magnus putting a plate of food on his nightstand while eating his own food.

"I am horny, is too early though, whats that?" Magnus half rolled over to see Alecs food then opened his mouth and said "Auhh"

Alec watched Magnus for a few seconds face heating up. Then nearly choked Magnus shoving a fork full of omelet in his mouth. As Magnus coughed Alec stampered "I-I am soo sorrry!"

"mmmm it's good! Wheres mine sweetie?" Magnus crawled into Alecs lap resting his head on Alec shoulder. Magnus started to grind against Alecs' hips.

"MAGNUS! Would you stop that? eat your food its over there" Alec pointed to Magnus nightstand his face red and eyes casted down.

"But darling you asked if I was horny I'm only answering your question!" Magnus sent a wink to Alec as he swung his body over to his plate of food laying down he began to shovel in the food. Magnus moaned "Soo good"

"Magnus eat properly."

"No~"

* * *

 

After they ate Alec went to go clean up the kitchen, while Magnus took a shower. A cold shower...

Magnus came out wrapped in just a towel. "You are such a good cook, I can't believe I'm up at 8 am on a Saturday"

" I'm sorry I get up very early." Alec spun around then to face Magnus "BY THE ANGEL PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"But Darling! I'm horny!" Magnus laughed as he snapped on some pj pants.

"Magnus!" Alec crossed his arms over his chest " Can we just take things slow?"

"You weren't for taking things slow when I bit that pretty little nipple of yours!" Magnus marveled on how red Alec could get.

"Magie!!" Alec covered his face with his soapy hands.

"Did you just call me Magie?" Magnus was stunned he didn't think Alec would give him a nickname so fast.

"I'm sorry" Alec was near tears how could he do that? Offend the one person who was being nice to him?

"Alec darling can you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? And also please don't call me that in public" Magnus took a few long strides to Alec and held him close.

" I wont call you that anymore promise." Alec was holding tightly to Magnus nodding his head. 

" Oh darling don't get me wrong I love the pet name. Just It makes me so hard to hear you call me a pet name" Magnus began to grin into a scandalized looking Alec. "So is that a yes darling? Will you be mine?"

"Yes Maggie!!!" Alec broke free from Magnus as he heard him groan. Running into the bedroom and slamming the door. 

"ALEC open up!"

"Nope~"

"Why not? "

"You'll just strip me"

"I promise I wont"

"Fine" Alec opened the door, Magnus attacked his mouth right away.

"You said-"Alec was cut off by Magnus grinding into him.

" I'm not stripping you darling~"

"Not fair!" The door bell rang "Thank the angel I'm saved by the bell!"

"Alec darling I wanna make you see stars" Magnus licked Alecs jaw as Alec suppressed a Moan.

"DAMN IT MAGNUS I WILL BRAKE DOWN THE DOOR!" Izzys voice came in loud and clear.

"Fuck!" Magnus opened the front door glaring at Izzy and Jace. "What. Do. You. Want."

"Didn't you already have enough sex?" Jace piped in

"No. We. Have. Not. I would love to though. So if you please" Magnus pointed to the door

"But Last time-" Izzy was interrupted by Alec

"I was too tired we literally just slept what do you want?" 

"Mom wants you to come home"Jace said.

"This is his home" Magnus stunned everyone into silence. 

"Y-yeah" Alec finally broke the silence.

With that Alec lead Jace and Izzy out of his new home. And ragged Magnus to the bed room again. This time he was determined to last longer.

 


	4. To our new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 3 amazing months

"Alec Darling we are going to be late !" Magnus sounded irritated but Alec knew he wasn't that annoyed with being late to a clients dinner party. He was just putting up face.

"Isn't it fashionable to be late?"  Magnus groaned at that rolling his eyes.

"Alec Dear fashionably late was 10 minutes ago now we are just late"

Magnus smiled at Alec he had no more cuts and the urge was seemly gone. Magnus was proud of Alec it only took 3 months for his recovery he remembered other people he tried helping it years or even failed. But looking at Alec struggle to straighten his blue tie Magnus knew he would be okay. Magnus knew everything wasn't perfect Alec still worked for the clave  but not as part of the new York institute he worked as a solo shadow hunter under clave direct orders. He was assigned for special missions and keeping peace with downworlders. Alec had worked really hard to be giving his new job. He still went on hunts with Jace and Izzy once in a  while.

 

"Let me help you darling" Magnus fixed Alecs' tie and they were off to the dinner party. 

It was 3 hours long. Magnus had to stay longer after one of the guests hurt himself. Alec was happy to finally go home. Truth be told Alec drank too much and Magnus knew it but didn't at the time see the harm in letting him drink. 

 

Magnus opened his flat door. Right in his living room was the light wood family. 

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ?!" Bellowed Magnus " _HOW_ ARE YOU HERE!"

"Alec dear time to come home, you living here with a warlock has got to stop"

"No.. This is my home you told me to get out!" Sobbing Alec Sat down head in hands. Magnus put a hand on his shoulders rubbing slow circles.

"Alec is staying here. The clave has agreed. Whats wrong with staying with me? Have you forgotten how often you call on me?"

"ALEC IS COMING HOME NOW"

"GO AWAY YOU BITCH! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! don't you get it? I AM GAY and I am in love with MAGIE!" With that declaration Alec being to drunk to stand passed out. Magnus laughed shook his head and carried Alec to bed. All while Mr. and Mrs lightwood stared stunned at the spot were Alec once had been.

 

"Get out" Came Magnus's voice soft but demanding. All Lightwoods left.

 

Morning came too fast for Alec the night before was blury, but still he remembered what he had said. The familiar itch to cut came back to Alec as tears fell from his eyes. Alec didn't want to cut. 

"Alec dear?" Magnus wrapped his body around Alecs' snuggling his head into Alecs' neck. 

"I-I want to-"

"Alec dear I know But I'm here, hey I know what. Want me to block the memory of your mother?"

"Can you.. do that?" 

"Yes Alec darling I can You just won't know your mother anymore it wont be like clarys' memory magic when you think of your mom you'll just see a blury image. and hear static. When you see her in real life you'll know her only as the newyorks head. You will know your brother and sister and father. "

"How would I not be confused with the idea of being their brother?"

"Just like clary the moment you make the connection It'll be wiped away."

"Please Magnus..."

"Come here darling"

 

* * *

 

 

2 years later

 

Magnus and Alec were happy. so happy Magnus made him immortal. Marsye wasn't happy the next time she saw Alec. She had now lost two sons. Alec would great her and speak to her as if she was just another person. Yet he still spoke to Jace Izzy and Robert as family.  She tried many times to get Alec back but Magnus always said no. He was not going to reverse the magic. With the help of clary and Izzy Magnus convinced the clave to take his side. Magnus didn't have to take the spell back ever. Alec was happy. And one day he asked Magnus for a child. Magnus was delighted and once again appeared in front of the clave. Magnus convinced the clave to let them raise a mortal child it was the first step to being able to raise any child. Magnus pleaded that the shadow hunters needed mortal infomants to help gather information. They wouldn't fight but keep an eye out making the shadow hunters jobs easier. Warlock and downworlders who wanted to raise a child would have to be put through the mortals tests for adoptions and if approved they would have to also go through rigorous testing from the shadow hunters. Magnus and Alec were approved by both having adopted a little girl first in which was named Isabella by Alec for obvious reasons. Isabella died when she was 78 she lived a happy life. After Isabella died They applied to adopt a warlock also a  young girl which magnus named Aunabella but the reason behind this name is a story for another time. 

 

 

_The End_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
